The present invention relates to an improved videotape cassette storage container. In the prior art, storage containers for videotape cassettes are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,301 to Hehn et al. discloses a videotape cassette storage container having a pocket therein for holding a booklet or similar material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,061 to Roze discloses a magnetic tape cassette container having a book-like cover. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or fairly suggests a videotape cassette container having a photograph mat attached to the cover thereof.